


Lucky

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [10]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bobby is a good boyfriend, Bobby is a good brother, Bobby is a good friend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: Bobby was the luckiest man on earth.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.

Bobby called himself the luckiest man on earth. He had great friends, family and don’t forget; a beautiful girlfriend. This girlfriend also had a little brother who had a relationship with his little sister. Yes. Bobby’s life was perfect. When he had moved, he didn’t think it would be that hard. Him and Lori could just study there when they finished school and he was around his family at all times. He was right. He called with Lori everyday and didn’t miss her as much as he thought he would. He even sometimes called with Lincoln, who he still viewed as a little brother. 

Bobby was the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
